


Where Rose Petals Fall

by thedoubleawe



Category: Free!
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoubleawe/pseuds/thedoubleawe
Summary: A Free! Iwatobi Swim Club MakotoxHaruka AU Beauty and the Beast. Some RinxSousuke and ReixNagisa





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I mentioned writing an AU of these two that followed more of a story line instead of one-shots (if you guys want to check out the one-shots I have written for this couple just go to my profile). I am really interested in doing some fairytales. Especially Beauty and the Beast, so here I am, writing a crossover of Haruka and Makoto. I will mention that the person who is going to play Gaston is going to be an OC because I DO NOT want to kill off someone from this fandom lol. But besides that, everyone else should be a part of this fandom unless I run out of characters to use. I know I don’t want to do a Little Mermaid AU/Crossover because… well it seems over done in this fandom. Without further ado..._

            “Nanasae-san, it’s time,” the prince’s time keeper informed him.

            “The guests can wait a little longer. I’m not ready yet,” Haruka said.

            “But sire-”

            “That is not a request, Rei,” Haru cut him off. Rei was distracting him from getting ready for the extravagant party he was throwing for his eighteenth birthday. He had to look perfect. “The guests can wait. Besides, Rin is performing tonight. They will be entertained until I am ready.” Rei did not argue with his master any further,

            “If you say so, sire,” Rei bowed, and patiently waited for the prince to finish getting ready for the part. Thirty minutes later, and not looking any different than how Prince Haruka looked earlier, he was finally ready. His midnight hair fell across his face, but his blue coat made his blue eyes shine.

            “Is the mackerel ready?”

            “Yes, Nanase-san,” Rei assured him. He walked over and grabbed the small crown, and put it carefully on Haruka’s head, knowing full well if he messed up, Haru would demand another thirty minutes of fixing the mess he had made. Rei bowed, “You look stunning, sire.”

            Haru ignored his servant and began walking to the party he had planned. He heard Rin playing the large organ, and the guests were thoroughly entertained. Haruka smirked. The party was just about to get more interesting. He turned to the announcer and gave a nod of his head. “Prince Nanase Haruka.” The organ stopped the melody and began a new one. If there were any people sitting, they stood now and turned to look at the prince. Slowly, Haru walked down each step, enjoying the eyes trained on him. ‘ _Me. They are here for me and no one else.’_ When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took the hand of one of the guests and started dancing with the woman. The rest of the guests joined in. Haruka would switch with different guests when he danced. No one was his favorite; as long as they were attractive, he would dance with them.

            After a while of dancing, the handsome prince walked over to the table filled with food, only grabbing mackerel. When he was about to take a bite, however, there was a loud commotion.

            “Madame, you cannot come in here,” one of his guards yelled. The woman, who was very old, and very ugly, ignored the guard and escaped down the stairs, stopping in front of the prince.

            “Sire,” the old hag bowed. “I am a traveler and I ask to seek refuge tonight in your castle. Please, I beg of you. I have had a long, tired night, and need to rest. Here is a rose. For my gratitude and your kindness.” The old woman extended a bony, wrinkled arm with a blue rose extended from her fingertips.

            The prince almost laughed as he snatched the rose from her hands. _This_ old hag? No way was she going to ruin _his_ party. She had the attention of all the guests; everyone was looking at her. Everyone was supposed to be looking at him tonight. Only him. Haruka turned and laughed, and the guests joined in. “You? An old, gross hag? And as a token you give me a rose?” Haru scoffed. He threw the rose back at the woman. “Get out.”

            The senile woman smirked, “You should be careful, prince. Outward appearances are not everything.” Haruka was about to argue with her when a bright light appeared where the hag was. He could not see and had to cover his eyes until the light dimmed. In place of the old woman was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. “You have a dark whole in your heart, Nanase Haruka. Looks mean everything to you. Now, you will understand what it is like to be hideous and have every babe scream in fear.” And then Haru felt it. His body became over heated, and he felt himself grow taller. The guests screamed in fear, and pushed each other out of the castle, not realizing the enchantress would erase their memories of this place.

            “What have you done to me?” the prince roared at the witch. His hands were covered in fur.

            “Now, you match your personality,” the enchantress told him. “If you find somebody to love you by the time you turn twenty-five, you will be human again… But until then, Prince Nanase Haruka, you will remain a beast forever, and your servants will become inanimate objects. This rose will peel until then. When the last petal falls, Haruka…” The witch turned to leave, with the beast roaring at her every step.

 

_A/N: What do you guys think?_

           

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Makoto had woken up to bright sunlight hitting his face. He sat up, and the book that was laid open on his chest thumped to the floor. Sighing, Makoto picked it up and began getting ready for his day in the god-awful town. The villagers talked about him all the time even when he was standing right in front of them. It didn’t matter anymore, however. He learned to shut them out with a book or occupying his mind with riddles as he would take errands for his grandmother.  

            “Makoto? Are you up yet?” His grandmother called. It was only the two of them. His parents and grandfather were dead.

            “Yes, grandmama,” Makoto called back. He stood up, stretched, and eventually made his way down the stairs of the small cottage they owned with the book in his hand.

            “Stayed up reading last night, huh?” His grandmother turned around to look at him. She couldn’t help but think how handsome he was getting. When she asked her innocent grandson about starting a family, he would roll his eyes and tell her he had plans for life.

            “Yeah. One of my favorites,” Makoto smiled. He looked down at the book in his hand. “Need me help make breakfast?”

            “No. You can go ahead and go into town. It’ll be ready when you come back.”

            “Yes ma’am,” Makoto put on his boots and grabbed everything he needed to take into town, which included the book.

            The village was only a few minutes walk. It gave Makoto just enough time to clear his head and be in the right mind-set when people would talk about him. The white stray cat he took in followed him. He hummed to himself the entire way there lost in his thoughts. First, Makoto went to the baker, he knew grandmother would be upset if he did not bring any fresh bread. He even bought some cookies. Who said you couldn’t treat yourself every once in a while? Second, and one of his favorite places, Makoto went to the library. The scent of books brought him happiness like no other even when he heard the towns people whispering behind him.

            “You here today again, Makoto?”

            “Yes. There’s no better place to be than here,” Makoto gave the librarian, and his only friend a smile. “Has anything new came in today?”

            The librarian frowned, “I’m afraid not. In a few days we should, though.”

            Excitement flowed through Makoto. He had read every book in the library here, and it was not often new books came in. “Wonderful! I can’t wait to read it.” Makoto handed the librarian a cookie and the book he borrowed. Immediately, Makoto turned to the shelves to find the book of poems he loved so much.

            “Keep the book, Makoto.”

            “Wh-what?” He stammered. The librarian smiled.

            “No one picks up that book anyways. Well, any book really. However, you’re the only one that has touched it. Keep it,” the librarian insisted. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

            Makoto knew how stubborn his friend could be. “Thank-you.” He truly was touched. He walked out of the door, saying his goodbyes. He walked over to the fountain and sat with his white cat. Makoto began digging into his cookies and read his poems happily. He knew he was getting stares from people, but he did not care. Eventually, Makoto knew he had to go back home. He picked some wildflowers for grandmother, and was on his way home when _that man_ stopped him.

            “What do you want Gale?” Makoto tried to be nice many times to this man, but he was so _brainless._

            “You, me? Tonight, we go out for a lover’s stroll,” Gale ran his hand through his hair. There was no doubt he was good-looking, but Makoto would not be able to put up with him.

            “I’ll pass,” Makoto rolled his eyes, and pushed past him. He tried to walk as fast as he could, but Gale was able to catch up with him.

            “And why not?” He frowned.

            “I’m… Busy. My grandmother is getting ready for her convention and I need to help her,” Makoto had completely forgot, yet happily remembered. “I need to get going.”

            Makoto heard the three girls swoon. At him or Gale, he did not know, but Nagisa, Gale’s right hand man, had to remind them that neither were interested in… well women. Makoto hurried back to the cottage. His grandmother needed to finish her inventions.

**XXX**

“I don’t have to go,” Makoto’s grandmother said, and he chuckled in response.

            “Nonsense, grandma. You say that every year and every year you go. Besides, I have some reading to do and some _Gale_ avoiding to work on.”

            “I don’t think that man will ever leave you alone,” his grandmother told him. She hated him just as much as Makoto. Makoto gave her a hug before she climbed onto their cart with their horse, Felix, attached. “I love you Makoto.”

            “I love you too, grandmother. Be safe,” he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

            “I’ll be back in three days.”

            “I know,” Makoto smiled.

            “Goodbye!” She moved Felix’s reigns and the horse obliged.

            “Goodbye!” Makoto called. He watched his grandmother leave until he could not see her anymore. Makoto sighed and took care of the chickens they had. Once the sun began to set, he walked back over to the cottage and groaned in annoyance.

            “What do you want, Gale?” Makoto tried not to demand.

            Gale was leaned up against the door. “Nothing much,” he shrugged.

            “Really? Because I was thinking of going to bed soon."

            “Oh. Would you look at that? Mind if I come in?” Gale asked innocently.

            Makoto sighed, his grandmother told him to not be a bad host. “Yeah… You can come in.” They walked in the tiny cottage together and Gale sat down.

            “Makoto, I want to ask you something.”

            “Yes, Gale?”

            “Well, I actually wanted to ask you when we were some place a little more romantic… However, you won’t let me take you anywhere-,”

            “Just get on with it Gale,” Makoto demanded. The sooner he left, the better.

            “Fine, fine. But don’t get angry at me when you complain about the setting not being romantic,” Gale grumbled. He stood up and walked towards Makoto, and got down on a knee. “Makoto, will you marry me?”

            “What? Are you insane?”

            Taken aback Gale instead said, “I’m in love with you Makoto. I always have been.”

            “ _In love with me?”_ Makoto almost scoffed. “Gale, me and you are _not_ anything alike and we would _not_ make each other happy.”

            “Happy? Who said anything about happy?” Gale became confused. Makoto almost laughed.

            “Gale… I think it would be best if you left. Please,” Makoto whispered. Gale’s face turned into anger.

            “Fine! If you won’t marry me, you’re going to die alone. Just a heads up, Makoto. No one is going to marry somebody who is as… _weird_ as you!” Gale told him. He opened the door and slammed it. Makoto was happy to see Gale leave. After a while however, Gale’s words rang in his head, and Makoto grabbed his book of poems and went out to the field to clear his mind. It was almost dark when Makoto heard a horse galloping loudly towards where he was laying. Confused, Makoto looked up and saw Felix, but no grandmother.

           “Felix! Felix!” He tried to calm him. “Whoa, boy. Where's grandmother? Huh? Grandmama? Where is she?” Makoto freaked out. He ran to the cottage with Felix in tow, and ran through the house, grabbing essentials. Makoto sprinted back out to where Felix was and climbed upon him. “Take me to grandmother,” he whispered, and kicked Felix into a gallop.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is a filler during the last chapter I posted. I didn’t want to keep switching between POVs last chapter. This’ll switch between Gale and Makoto’s grandmother. When Gale decides to ask Makoto to propose, and Makoto’s grandmother getting lost. I felt like it was necessary and essential to the story._

            Gale sighed in disappointment as he watched Makoto walk away. “Nagisa, when will he love me?”

            Nagisa moved his blonde hair out of his eyes. Not wanting to tell Gale the truth of how he doubted Makoto would love Gale, he said to Gale, “Soon.”

            “Hmph,” Gale pouted. “I want to make him mine.”

            “How about you forget about him and try to move on?” Nagisa tried to reason. “Maybe you can try women for a change. They seem to like you.”

            Gale shrugged. “I don’t know… Women are beautiful… Do you think it’s possible to be attracted to both?”

            Nagisa nodded. “Besides, you’re _Gale._ You’ll make it possible.” He attempted to make Gale feel better.

            “That’s true. However, I still want Makoto. There is no one else like him I’ve met before… To have someone so unique, so beautiful… People would ask me how I got him…” Gale started to fantasize of how much attention he would get if Makoto became his husband. Nagisa, tried not to show his discomfort when Gale spoke of people like they were nothing more than a prize for him to keep, yet he knew to Gale, Makoto would be the best prize ever. Especially by how much he refused Gale’s antics. It would be the perfect prize for the perfect hunter.  

            “I’m going to ask him to marry me,” Gale informed Nagisa as if they were only talking about the weather.

            “Gale, I don’t think-”

            “Nonsense my friend!” He grabbed Nasgisa’s shoulder. “You said soon, and tonight is soon!”

            Nagisa immediately felt bad for Makoto; he had no idea what was coming for him.

**XXX**

            Marie wasn’t thinking about much as she traveled through the forest with Felix. She mulled over all of her plans for her convention to make sure there weren’t any flaws. Her grandson, Makoto, did cross her mind. Oh, how she loved him, poor lad. She worried for him and how lonely he seemed; he preferred books over people no matter how hard she tried to get him to socialize when he was young. She apologized silently to Makoto’s father that she had not raised him as to not be so lonely. Felix started whickering nervously, and Marie pulled him from walking any further. “What’s wrong boy?” A wolf howled in the distance, and Marie tried to push down the panic that began to set in. She whipped Felix’s reigns and he began to gallop. When he reached the fork in the road, however, he went to the right instead of the left. Marie knew she would not be able to turn him around until their threat had passed them. She heard the wolves gaining closer; Felix was not going fast enough. “Come on boy!” She attempted to keep the desperation out of her voice, but failed. The wolves were nipping at the cart and at Felix’s feet. Felix had pulled too hard, and the cart was detached. “Felix!” Marie called, but he only kept galloping, as he turned back towards the fork in the road. The wolves followed after him, not seeing the older woman stranded with no transportation. It was almost dark, and Marie looked through the back of her cart, and thanked the heavens when she found her lantern still intact. With no other way to go except down the road, Marie persisted. She would find a way to get back to her grandson.

**XXX**

            Marie was stumbling, and freezing, with her lantern in her hand when she saw it. The trees began to thin, and she saw a large structure in the distance. When she was closer, she realized it was a castle. It was huge, parts crumbled, and it was dark, unbelievably dark. Instead of a fairytale, it looked a little more like a nightmare. ‘ _For Makoto. That boy better find someone nice to give me a family or I’ll rip him to pieces,’_ Marie thought as she looked at the looming structure once more. “Hello?” She knocked on the front door. “Anyone…there…?” she trailed off as the door open by itself. “Okay….” Marie walked in slowly, and looked around. “I’m sorry to intrude, but I’m lost and I just need some shelter for tonight… Wolves scared off my horse…” She was in the common room she realized. There was a fire, with a comfortable looking chair. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to sit down for a while…”

            “Isn’t she too old?”

            “We’ll take what we can get.”

            “But Nanase-san-“

            “Hello?” Marie turned around, swearing she heard voices. ‘ _Maybe it’s haunted.’_ She wouldn’t mind that… well not too much. Her stomach grumbled in hunger, and she got up from her comfy chair. Marie felt like a horrible guest, but this host was also being horrible. She walked up the stairs to try to find a kitchen, and almost got lost, but she smelled the food and followed. Marie found the dining table with food in place. She debated eating, but her hunger won in the long run, and she sat down. She moved her hand to pick up the teacup and screamed when the voice talked to her.

            “Don’t pick him, miss. I’m better,” the teacup demanded.

            “Ran! Momma told us not to talk. Besides, she likes me better,” the other teacup bragged. There were two teacups on the table, Marie realized. Even more so, they were arguing with one another.

            “I… uhm... have to go…” Marie said. She grabbed the breadsticks on the table, however, and stuffed them in her cloak. “Good… bye.” Marie tried to run as fast as she could (which wasn’t much, considering her age) back towards the front door. “Thank-you for your hospitality.” She had no idea where to go; anywhere but back inside was a start. Marie was on her way out of the yard, however, when she saw it. A blue rose. ‘ _A blue rose?’_ she thought to herself. Her hand reached out to pick it when a shadow loomed over her, and she screamed.

 

_A/N: Lol you see what I did there with the breadsticks? I couldn’t help it lmao. Sorry._


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I wrote this like two days ago and have not had time to update. College finals are beating my ass. The a/n at the end is the one I wrote when I wrote this._

Makoto could not breathe. Well, he was sure Felix was feeling the same way as he galloped into the woods at full speed. Makoto was absolutely relieved he read books on tracking, or he would have a problem finding where his grandmother was. To think he almost didn’t read it because it would be something in Gale’s interests is funny now. Any knowledge is good to know. He saw wheels from the wagon go to the right in the fork in the road, and so he followed. Makoto stopped by the abandoned cart with his grandmother’s things still inside, but no grandmama. He continued down the path; Felix still galloped at full speed. Makoto did not take time to assess the castle that towered over him; the only thing on his mind was his grandmother.

            “Hello?” Makoto called as he opened the door. “I’m looking for my grandmother.”

            “Look at this beauty.”

            “Sousuke!”

            Turning around to the noise Makoto saw nothing besides a candelabra that was lit and a clock sitting on the windowsill. He grabbed the candelabra for light, and shook off the feeling of being watched. “Grandmother?” Makoto called again. He walked up the stairs, heard someone coughing, and followed the noise. “Grandmother!” Makoto exclaimed. She was sitting in a cell, and looked like she was freezing.

            “Makoto!” she coughed. “Leave, you must leave,” she tried to push away his hands, but he gripped on them harder, putting down the candelabra on the floor.

            “I just got here grandmother,” Makoto did not know if he wanted to laugh or cry in relief. “Here, I’ll see if I can find a way to get you out.”

            “No! Makoto, you must go now. There is something _wrong_ with this castle, and if _he_ finds you-”

            “Who, grandmother? The man who locked you up?” Makoto almost scoffed. “You’re being ridiculous. I will talk to him personally, and he _will_ let you go.”

            His grandmother shook her head frantically. “No, Makoto you don’t understand-”

            Makoto heard a loud thud, and the floor he was on shook ever slow slightly. “Who’s there?” Makoto demanded. He picked the candelabra once more, and held it like a weapon.

            “I should be asking the same about you, considering you trespassed into my castle,” the shadow growled.

            “What is my grandmother doing in this cell?” Makoto demanded.

            “She trespassed and stole from me.”

            “My grandmother is not a thief!” Makoto turned to look at his grandmother.

            “I tried to pick a flower, and now I receive total damnation,” he could tell his grandmother was trying not to lose her anger.

            “A flower? Are you kidding me?” Makoto almost laughed as he turned back to the shadow. “Fine. I’ll take her place,” Makoto said.

            “No, Makoto. I will not let you do this,” his grandmother protested.

            “You’ll take her place, and you’ll stay here forever?”

            “Yes. I will,” Makoto said stubbornly. He turned to his grandmother. “I love you, and I am me because of you. I will not lose you.” Makoto turned back to the shadow, and realized he had not seen his captor. “Come into the light.” When the shadow refused, Makoto walked up to it with the candelabra in his hand and gasped at the _thing_ he saw. He would be staying with a _beast_. A beast that had black fur, long tusks, and paws. The only thing that was remotely human about it was the blue eyes which stared back at him.

            “Are you done staring yet?” it growled at him.

            “Yes…” Makoto looked away, and walked towards his grandmother. The beast opened the dungeon door and grabbed his grandmother’s hand. Makoto went into the cell and closed the door behind him. “Goodbye, grandmama. I love you.” Makoto told her. His grandmother’s eyes filled with tears as the beast walked her out of the castle. Makoto knew she would be fighting the beast with all her might, and smiled. For once, he felt like he had done something right in his life. Eternal damnation was exactly what he needed, and Makoto thought his life before was boring. He almost laughed. ‘ _Well… I wanted a sense of adventure… Here it is,’_ he thought bitterly.

            “Glad they’re gone!” Makoto heard someone say. He turned and looked outside his cell door and saw no one. However, the door opened. “Shall I show you to your room, sire?” Makoto walked towards the door and jumped in surprise. The was _moving_.

            “Uhm… I-I,” Makoto stuttered.

            “Come on, you _really_ did not think you’d be stuck in that rotting cell forever, now did you?” The candelabra said. Makoto did not reply. He was still freaking out about the talking candle.

            “Sousuke!” Makoto heard somebody call, as clucking noises came closer. “What did we say about frightening the guests?” The clock he had seen sitting on the shelf climbed up the last stair breathed heavily.

            “Don’t you think you’re contradicting yourself, eh Rei?” the candle replied to the clock.

            “Yes, but I think it’s more important to inform you,” the clock told the candle. Makoto, curious as always, picked up the clock and turned it over. “Hey! Now what do you think you are doing?” It demanded. “How nice would it be if somebody just picked _you_ up and turned you over?” Makoto didn’t listen and kept trying to find whatever was making the thing talk. “I’m talking to you!”

            “Makoto-san,” the candle said. “Please put down my friend Rei.” Makoto could have sworn the thing frowned.

            “Peculiar,” Makoto put down the clock.

            “Ah! It speaks!” The clock said sarcastically. Makoto frowned.

            “We are taking you to your room!” the candle said. “Follow me!”

            “You gave him a room?” the clock, Rei, demanded. “Nanase-san is not going to like this…”

            “Nonsense!” the candle exclaimed. The two objects started walking, and Makoto knew he had no other choice but to follow. “I know what you are thinking, Makoto-san, ‘why are all these things talking?’ well we are enchanted.”

            “Obviously. How?” Makoto asked, curious.

            “Well by an enchantress of course!” the candle answered. “My name is Sousuke,” he introduced himself. “This piece of metal here is my friend Rei-”

            “I’m hardly your friend,” Rei argued.

            “And this is the east wing, where your room will be.” Sousuke said to Makoto as they entered another hallway.

            “This castle is huge.”

            “Yes, and you can explore all of it. Except the west wing,” Rei told Makoto.

            “The west wing? What’s in the west wing?”

            “Nothing!” Sousuke glared at Rei. “There’s really isn’t a west wing. It’s just storage really. Really dusty, you know. You’ll be sneezing the entire time,” the candle covered up. “Here is your room!” They had reached the door at the end of the hall which Makoto opened. The bedroom was huge. There was a windowsill Makoto could sit on with cushions. The bed was big enough to fit four people.

            “Can everything in the castle talk?” Makoto asked. He walked over to the vanity and picked up the small mirror on the table. “Hello. I’m Makoto. What’s your name?”

            “That is a mirror,” Rei told him. Embarrassed, Makoto quickly put the small mirror back on the surface, trying to keep the blush from his face hidden.

            “Rei? Sousuke? Is that you?” Makoto turned and saw the armoire come to life.

            “Kou! Meet Makoto, our new guest,” Sousuke said.

            “A guest?” Kou exclaimed. “It’s been so long.”

            “I know! Don’t scare him off now!” Rei teased.

            Kou pouted, “I will not!” Sousuke and Rei began walking out the door. Makoto sighed and pulled out the book the librarian had gave him, grateful he had taken it with him. He walked over to the windowsill and sat to read his book of poems.

 

_A/N: Disclaimer: I want to say I do not write incest and never will. That being said, I have different plans for Rin and Kou. I know in the new Beauty and the Beast with Emma Watson the harpsicord player and the opera singer (who turns into the armoire) are husband and wife. I just feel like it needs to be said that THERE WILL BE NO INCEST IN THIS STORY. Felt like I had to clear this up lol._

 


End file.
